Feared
by yaoiloverever
Summary: OneShot. A tap on my arm. I snap my head up, suprised that someone touched me, only so that my eyes met the most brilliant blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. Gaara. Naruto.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Warnings: **The start of a beautiful NaruGaa relationship, drama, some OOCness I suppose, Yashamaru-dude doesn't exist and...somewhat different from the storyline. Beginning is crap.

I got this idea from a lovely comic I found on deviantart, I just changed a few things. (eg. age, reactions, etc. etc.) Yes, lovely comic. Wasn't mine though.

--

I am feared. There's nothing more to that.

But why?

Why am I hated? Feared?

I walk, hesitantly, slowly, footfalls carrying me back to school.

Why am I going?

People. There are people there. Laughing. Playing. Being happy.

Then I come.

Silence overtakes.

And for no reason; my stomach churns.

Everyone's staring. What am I doing?

I bow my head. Not again, please, don't look at me. Turn away.

My non-vocal plea is denied immediantly. They're still all staring.

Each person burning my body with looks.

And then, with a twist of my belly; they whisper.

Whisper lies and truth about me to another, lies I will never hear, for they would not tell me;

because I am feared.

Why?

Why am I feared?

Is it because my hair is blood-red?

While everyone else's is brown, black or sometimes even yellow.

I am envious of them. They were normal; why couldn't I be?

Is it because of the dark rings that circle my eyes?

No one else has those.

Or is it because my eyes are a deathly pale aqua colour?

While everyone else's is dark.

Why couldn't I have eyes like those?

Why couldn't I have been like them?

-

I sit, quietly, and alone against the fence.

I wish no one would find me.

No one.

But a friend would be nice.

One friend, is all I need.

Not a brother and sister who fear me like the rest of the village.

Not a father who despies me.

Not a mother who is dead.

I want a friend.

Just one. Please.

I hug my knees to my chest, burying my head in them.

The whispering starts again; though I am alone.

I hug my knees tighter. No, please, not again.

Its voice haunts me. It never stops.

Please, go away.

It mocks me. Jeers.

Reminding me that I am unwanted. Uneeded. Unloved.

That I am alone.

My eyes dampen with tears.

I don't want to hear it anymore.

Not again.

Go away, please.

No. No, don't laugh.

Please don't laugh at me. Stop it. Go away!

-

But it doesn't stop.

Instead, it gets louder.

I clutch my head, tears escaping. Smash me against the wall, it's all the same.

Go away, please! I'm too young for this.

I'm only a boy.

Just a boy.

Six years, this has been with me.

Six years, I have been in this world.

I hate it.

I wipe my tears with my sleeve. I shouldn't cry now.

It might take over.

Everyone knows it, I'm dangerous, because of this thing inside me.

This demon.

This dangerous, blood-thirsty, hungry, deprived demon.

I can't let it win.

But it still hurts.

Why won't anyone understand?

I'm scared too.

I'm scared of it.

I fear it. Hate it. Despise it.

I want it to go away.

Just go away.

But it doesn't.

And I know it won't.

Please, someone help me.

Anyone.

Why won't they make it stop?

It's taunting me.

Hurting me.

And no one cares.

-

A tap on my arm.

I snap my head up, suprised that someone _touched_ me, only so that my eyes met the most brilliant blue eyes I've ever seen in my life.

The figure falls back suprised.

Blue eyes blinking.

A boy. My age.

With messy blonde hair, and bright orange clothing, and are those..._whiskers?_

He looks different from the rest too.

We stare at each other for what seemed like hours. None of us speaking.

Even_ it_ was quiet.

But my heart was racing.

Who was this boy?

Did he not recognize me when I was looking down?

Did he recognize me now?

Will he leave?

Please, don't.

I needed him.

I needed someone.

He doesn't move, neither do I.

Then, after several unheard seconds, he does what no one else has done before. He smiles.

At me.

My heart beats even harder, I was sure he would be able to hear it against my chest.

His smile. I never knew someone could smile so brightly.

My hope rises.

And he does what no one has ever _dared_ to do, with playful eyes; that large, silly, amazing curve of his lips, and voice so smooth, he speaks;

"Hello"

--


End file.
